


Marco's (sorta) Kinky Side

by flovverpassion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gay, Graphic, Kinky, M/M, Male - Freeform, NSFW, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flovverpassion/pseuds/flovverpassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco comes to Jean with a strange request...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marco's (sorta) Kinky Side

Marco liked to roleplay. And not just pretending to be characters, but he liked some kinky shit.

 

I found this out one day, when he came to me with a raging hard-on.

 

“Jean, I need you.” And that was all he had to say before I tore my shirt off, and was about to take my pants off as well, until I felt his finger slip into my waistband.

 

“Marco?” I asked. When I looked at him, he lifted his hand and whispered in my ear;

 

“I wanna do something a little different,” he plead. I audibly gulped, and tried to focus on what he said next.

 

 

“Jean, have you been a _bad boy?_ ” Marco asked, putting his knee between my upper thighs, dangerously close to my dick.

 

“N-No!” I replied, refusing to make eye contact. I could almost hear him smirk as he pushed my chest down onto the bed, slowly starting to rub my crotch with his knee.

 

I let a few groans escape my mouth, before realizing he went slower the more noise I made.

 

“Now, Jean, it’s not nice to disturb our nice neighbors. You’d better keep your voice down or you’ll have to get teased some more,” he said, tightly pinning my arms above my head.

 

I bit my lip to try and silence myself, as he started to rub my nipples lightly, giving me goosebumps all over my chest.

 

I tried so hard to stifle a moan, and as soon as it was about to come out, I felt Marco’s lips on mine, a strong, passionate, but forceful kiss.

 

Which only made me moan more. I felt him smile again, as he grabbed my erection through my pants, and pulled his mouth away from mine.

 

“Aw, Jean, you were doing sooo well,” he purred in my ear, “Do you know what naughty boys get?” he said, lowering his voice to a whisper.

 

I felt the chills run down my spine, because I knew what was coming. I didn’t answer.

 

“Jean,” he said, dragging my name out in the longest, most erotic way possible. He trailed his fingers around my erection, and lightly licked my right nipple.

 

And then it all happened in an instant. His grip had loosened, and I pulled my wrists away, and pushed him down front first into the bed. His face was bright red. I grabbed his wrists like he had grabbed mine, and held them firmly above his head. I took his belt of, and tied his hands to a bar on the headboard.

 

“Hmm, I wonder... What _do_ naughty boys get, Marco?” I asked, mimicking his earlier tone. It was hard to believe it had been the same person, who was squirming beneath me.

 

“S-Sp...” he muttered, his voice trailing off at the end as he buried his face into the pillow. I grabbed a handful of his hair, and tugged his head back, putting my mouth next to his ear, as I palmed his dick through his pants.

 

“What was that baby?” I said in the most seducing voice I could muster. He had a pleading look on his face, and gulped.

 

“N-Naughty boys get... spankings,” he said, putting his head down in the pillow, grabbing a bar of the headboard.

 

“Good boy,” I said in a soothing tone. I quickly pulled his pants down to his mid thighs, and bent him over my lap on the bed.

 

I let the first slap burn like wildfire. I saw the tears well up in his eyes as he arched his spine, and threw his head back, releasing a loud moan. He realized as soon as I did that that was a big mistake for him.

 

“Marco, what was that you said about being loud, and disturbing the neighbors?” I asked, letting my hand come down again, as hard as the first time, on the other cheek.

 

“Ah-J-Jean I pr-romise I won’t b-be loud,” He pleaded, tightening his grip on the bars of the headboard. I chuckled.

 

I heard Marco give a whimper of loneliness as I slipped off the bed, and walked to the bathroom to get a bottle of lube. When I returned, I saw what a mess I had made of Marco, his ass in the air, red from being spanked, hands tied above his head, and a face that made me want to fuck him silly.

 

I walked over quickly, reminding myself to make it slow, and agonizingly so.

 

I opened the bottle of lube, and squirted it into my hand, slathering it at Marco’s entrance, getting a small peep out of him, that was cut short by his restraint on his voice.

I prodded his hole with my middle finger, making circles around it, watching him twitch and shiver.

 

I unzipped my pants, and let my hard dick out, finally. Marco heard the commotion, and looked back to see if I was going to put it in.

 

I smirked, and started pumping my shaft, still prodding the outer area of his hole. His mouth was practically drooling.

 

“J-Jean, please... lemme cum,” he said. He spread his legs, and started to rub himself against the sheets, looking for some much needed friction.

 

I grabbed the base of his dick tightly, and watched his toes curl.

 

“What a greedy boy you are, Marco. You’re gonna have to beg better than that if you really wanna come,” I said, sticking my finger in his ass. He yelped, drool pouring from his mouth. His hips began pushing back on my finger, urging it to move.

 

My dick was hard, and if I wasn’t careful, I was gonna cum without even putting it in him.

 

“P-Please put your big f-fat cock into my slutty asshole,” he said quietly.

 

“D-Daddy” he finished. I couldn't stand it. I started to pushing my finger in and out and in and out, over and over, hearing him moan my name, and ‘Daddy’ again and again. 

 

I slowly added more fingers one by one, still holding the base of his cock, until I could scissor him out to my size, and pulled my fingers out, much to Marco’s dismay.

 

“Are you ready for Daddy to pound your ass?” I asked.

 

He nodded vigorously, “Yes Daddy, please let me cum, I-I’m so close, p-please cum inside me,” he begged, tears in his eyes. I couldn’t get enough, and plunged myself into him, and felt him buck against me.

 

“Do you wanna cum, baby?”

 

“Y-es Daddy, pl-EASE” he said, yelling the last word, as I pulled out slowly, and thrust eagerly back into him.

 

“You gotta make Daddy cum first,” I said, teasingly. He moan loudly, and started bucking to the rhythm of my thrusts, rolling his hips, doing anything to make me cum.

 

“Ah, fuck baby, I’m almost-“

“Cum inside, Daddy, please, please, Daddy,” he said, bucking harder.

 

I bit my lip as I blew my load into him. I was still hard, so I kept pumping, and released my hand from around his cock, and pounded him until he came all over the sheets.

 

“I-I’m sorry, Jean, you didn’t get to cum again,” he said, practically exhausted. I smiled, and pulled out. I untied his hands, and helped him up.

 

Immediately as I turned him around, he leapt for my cock, and grabbed it gently. He put is mouth on the head, and slowly moved down the length. I was caught off guard, and was moaning like a bitch. He moved his head faster and faster, bobbing up and down, until I came all in his mouth.

 

He swallowed it, and gave me a kiss on the neck.

 

“I love you,” He said, “and thanks for the kinky sex.”

 

“Haha, I love you too, Marco.”

**Author's Note:**

> does anyone want more? please request a pairing/kink youd like to see me write! :-)


End file.
